The True Meaning of Christmas: Part 2
The True Meaning of Christmas: Part 2 is the 22nd episode of Season 2 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 53rd episode overall. It is also the final part of the 2-part Christmas special. It was uploaded on December 24, 2017. Summary When Baby Lamb and Cow give up on trying to discover the true meaning of Christmas, Santa surprises them with an answer that stands above all the rest. Soon they realize what Christmas is really all about, and it will carry on through many Christmases to come. Plot It's Christmas Eve night and Baby Lamb and Cow are still desperately searching for The True Meaning of Christmas. Roger Rex says that the true meaning is nothing because he always gets nothing for Christmas so he should expect nothing for Christmas and sings about it as well. Chief Mark says the true meaning of Christmas is realizing the massive decrease in the number of crimes committed per month, proving how even criminals know Christmas is the wrong time to break the law. Handy Man Joe tells Baby Lamb and Cow he might have the true meaning, but then demands 5 bucks from them saying "his wisdom ain't cheap". Baby Lamb coughs up $5 and then asks him what's the true meaning of Christmas, and he says "Getting the opportunity to scam suckers like you!" then runs off laughing. Baby Lamb can't believe there's no solid explanation of Christmas. Cow wants to continue but he's tired so he went home to get some shuteye and get a big load from Santa. Baby Lamb is moping as he walks around Town Square, asking what's the point of Christmas if you don't know what it means. In anger, he shouts "DOESN'T ANYBODY KNOW WHAT THE TRUE MEANING IS!?" He wonders if Christmas has no meaning, until someone tells him it's not true. Baby Lamb wonders who said that, and turns around to find Santa Claus himself! He happily exclaims "SANTA!" and runs to hug Santa, who tells him to keep his voice down because nobody knows he's here. Baby Lamb aks Santa why he's here, and he says it's because Baby Lamb was struggling to decipher the true meaning of Christmas. He tells Santa all the different answers couldn't add up. Santa says he has the answer. He says so many people are caught up in the hustle and bustle of the holidays that they begin to lose sight of what's important in life. Christmas may be fun with presents, but few people take the time to realize what Christmas is all about. In actuality, Christmas isn't really about Santa, or trees, or even Baby Jesus. It's about YOU. Santa explains that Baby Lamb carries Christmas' meaning and shares it with those he loves. Baby Lamb finally realizes what Christmas really is all about. Baby Lamb thanks Santa, who tells him to head off to bed if he wants to get any presents tomorrow morning. Baby Lamb does, but not before Santa wishes Baby Lamb a Merry Christmas, and Baby Lamb wishes Santa a Merry Christmas. Christmas Day has arrived, and Baby Lamb tells all of his friends what the true meaning of Christmas is really about from Santa. And everyone was very delighted, especially now that Baby Lamb has discovered what Christmas means. The lesson is if you have Christmas spirit and are willing to share it with those you love, you embody the true meaning of Christmas. It was that moment that Baby Lamb and his friends had the best Christmas of all, as the episode concludes with everyone (even Santa himself) singing "The Best Christmas of All" and Baby Lamb and Cow wishing the viewers a Merry Christmas. Characters Major *Baby Lamb *Cow McMoo *Roger Rex *Chief Mark *Handy Man Joe *Santa Claus Minor *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Thomas the Tank Engine *Neighborhood Trolley *Terence *Uncle Lamb *Nutcracker *Alphabet Pal *Belle Butterfly *Donny Dolphin *Ricky Bowers *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Sir Topham Hatt *King Pig *Minecraft Steve *Bill *Mejax *Piglet *Eeyore *Officer Patricia *Officer Aaron *Officer Marvin *Officer Derek *Red Bird *Kanga Roo *Bugs Bunny *The Count Von Count *Cliff Hanger *The Dark Slayer Songs *Nuttin' For Christmas *The Best Christmas of All Trivia *A Jazz/Swing mashup of "Jingle Bells" plays at the beginning of this episode. The full version can be heard here. *Baby Lamb angrily shouts "DOESN'T ANYBODY KNOW WHAT THE TRUE MEANING IS!?", referencing a scene from the SpongeBob episode "Your Shoe's Untied", where SpongeBob screams "DOESN'T ANYBODY KNOW HOW TO TIE A KNOT!?". **In addition, the episode is similar in plot because SpongeBob is trying to ask people how to tie shoes, similar to Baby Lamb asking people what's the true meaning of Christmas. *When Baby Lamb leaves after Santa taught him the true meaning, Santa says "I did it.", referencing the end of the 1989 movie "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation". *CREATOR'S NOTE: This episode happens to be one of Simon A.'s most favorite episodes, mostly because of how it ended and the message it conveyed. *An animated music video based on the episode's ending was made and uploaded 1 year after this video. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Specials